


Can You Feel Me watching You?

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [29]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Voyeurism, references to past attempted sexual assault, references to past global war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt voyeurism for Dark bingo, AU: Apocalypse for Glam bingo, masturbating/writers choice for lover100 and hand fetishization for Kink bingo. In a post apocalyptic world, there isn't much to see until Adam spots Tommy one day and gets a show he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel Me watching You?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz   
> Set in an AU world, where war has destroyed all most everything and everyone, people are few and far between.

He doesn't remember what the world used to be like before the global war. He was still young when the bombs dropped and now he's thirty, living in a world that still seems to be going through the apocalypse, even though they say the world is over. Politicians who lock themselves away, hiding in safety while people like Adam roam the world alone, searching for something, for a reason to live. What Adam hates most about the apocalypse is the loneliness. He gets so bored of always travelling alone, so when he finds some tracks in the dirt, he decides to follow them. He walks for over a mile with out seeing anyone, but then that isn't unusual, not now. He knows before the apocalypse, LA would have been filled with people. He becomes sure he is tracking a man by the shoe prints he finds, but it isn't confirmed until he is crouching outside the window of an all but destroyed building. He can't tell what it used to be, but the window has no glass in it and he can see and hear the man inside. 

 

The man looks like he's Adam's age, maybe younger. He's beautiful and Adam has always liked watching beautiful people. He's a voyeur by nature, so he settles in to watch the blonde man, because he's rubbing himself through the material of his pants and Adam wants to see how far he will go, what he will do. Opportunities for pleasure are few and far between. Adam has met people who lived and remember a time before the apocalypse, who have told him that sex used to be something that everyone was having. Adam has had sex with a few men, having realized early that women just didn't do it for him. But none of them were as beautiful as the man he is watching now. 

 

When the blonde unzips his pants and pulls out his cock Adam swallows, wishing he could be the one touching it, but instead he stays and watches as pale hands wrap around the man's cock, watches as he starts masturbating. Those hands, he has such beautiful hands, Adam can imagine them on his body, on his own cock, but right now he is more than happy to watch those hands work over the stranger's body. He can imagine licking them, sucking the fingers wet, pressing them inside that body, soft and willing beneath him. Since the apocalypse, laws have fallen away, the world has become more violent, men have tried to force themselves on Adam before and he has always survived. He would never force himself on anyone, no matter how much he wants them. He'd rather get himself off, and watching this man do the same, than ever take something that was not his to take.

 

He starts rubbing his own cock through his pants, he can't decide what to watch, that beautiful face, almost serene with pleasure or those hands, those gorgeous hands on that cock. They are both the most amazing things he has seen in a long time. In a post apocalyptic world there is very little beauty, but this man, he is so beautiful and Adam couldn't stop watching him if he tried. Those hands, he would give anything to have those hands on him instead of his own. He has nothing against masturbating, not when he gets to watch something like this, this man and his hands, long pale fingers wrapped around hard flesh, jerking off slowly, like he has all the time in the world, but then maybe he does, there are no jobs since the apocalypse, no time to be kept. It doesn't matter if this takes hours, neither of them have anywhere to be. Adam could watch this all day, could watch those hands touching that body forever. 

 

He's taken his eyes off of those hands, those glorious hands, to look at the man's face when he meets the man's eyes. Adam isn't just watching this man, the man is watching him, he's staring right back at Adam, watching Adam touch himself to the sight of the blonde jacking off. Adam has a split second to decide what he should do, get up and run, flee now that he has been caught or he could stay. The man hadn't stopped jerking off when he noticed Adam watching himself, like maybe he likes being watched. 

 

Adam makes his choice and stands up, unbuckling his pants, pushing them down his thighs. He wraps his own hand around his cock, keeping his eyes on this stranger, watching as he touches himself, such lovely hands. Adam strokes himself, watching those hands and that face and he has never done this, watched a man like this and it feels hotter than any sex he has ever had. Those hands, he would do anything to have those hands on him, but he keeps his distance for now and he works his own cock, working himself closer and closer to the edge. When it hits him, he keeps his eyes open, on the man and his hands as he falls over the edge as well and it is such an amazing sight, it takes his breath away. 

 

He cleans his hand off on a bit of cloth and when he looks up through the window again, the man is gone. Adam frowns, wondering where he has gone and then he hears footsteps. He drops the cloth and the man comes around the corner of the building as Adam tucks his cock away and zips himself back up. 

 

"I could feel you watching me," The man says and Adam smiles, because he knows they both liked that he was watching, they had both gotten off on it. 

 

"My name is Adam," He introduces himself, walking a little closer to the blonde. 

 

"Tommy. Did you like watching me?" Tommy asks. 

 

"Yes I did, and you liked being watched," It's not a question. He knows Tommy liked being watched, that he put on a show once he knew that Adam was watching. Even now Adam can't stop his eyes from going to where they are rested on Tommy's hips. 

 

"I did, but what if I want more than to be watched?" Tommy asks and Adam knows he shouldn't let his guard down around a stranger, there are a lot of dangerous people in the world now, who will rob, kill, do so many things to a stranger, to get what they want, to survive in a world where surviving is a hard thing to do, but looking in Tommy's eyes, Adam is sure the other man doesn't want to hurt him. He wants one thing from Adam and it is something Adam is very much willing to give. 

 

"Ask nicely and you can have what you want," Adam smiles. He'd never expected this today, to have sex of any kind with another person. He hadn't even expected to watch someone else masturbate. He had thought he would be doing that alone tonight, when he stopped for the day. But now he has a chance to get a taste of the man he got off on watching. 

 

"Kiss me, touch me, fuck me," Tommy says, brazen, bold and the minute the words are out of his mouth, he moves forward, gets an arm around Tommy's waist to pull him close. He gets his mouth on Tommy's, loving the lush feel of his lips under his. He had thought watching had been hot, but getting his hands on Tommy is even hotter. 

 

Tommy moans into the kiss, kissing back and pressing closer to Adam, rubbing his body against Adam and then those hands are under his shirt, on Adam's skin and it makes Adam shudder; he's a little in love with those hands. He's never had a thing for hands before, not till he saw this man's, but Tommy's hands are so beautiful, elegant and just rough enough. When he feels Tommy hardening again against his leg, he pushes his thigh between Tommy's legs, backs him up against a crumbling wall, rubbing Tommy's cock through his pants, making Tommy gasp and moan. 

 

He doesn't have any lube or the patience to work Tommy open with spit. If he had time he would work Tommy open with his tongue and fingers, because Adam isn't a small guy; he wouldn't want to hurt this beautiful man. So for now this will do, till he convinces Tommy to stick around for another longer round. So he presses tight, rubbing against Tommy, pressing his cock against the other man, loving the friction and the way Tommy's mouth feels under his. He knew from the moment that he set eyes on Tommy and those hands that it would be like this, be so good. Tommy breaks the kiss, gasping against Adam's neck. 

 

"I'm close, so fucking close. I want your hands, those huge fucking hands, please," Tommy begs and it seems Adam isn't the only one with a hand fetish. He gets a hand between them, first cupping Tommy through his pants, his hand covering as much as possible and then he unzips Tommy's pants and slides inside, not surprised to find Tommy isn't wearing underwear. He wraps his hand around Tommy's cock, jerking him off as he gets his mouth back on Tommy's, kissing him deeply, loving the taste and feel, loving it all. Tommy breaks the kiss again, his head falling back, hitting the wall as he comes over Adam's hand. Tommy doesn't make him wait or ask for some relief, he gets those gorgeous hands on Adam's cock seconds after he finishes coming, using them both to jerk Adam off, rub at his balls and working at the shaft. 

 

Adam loves the feel of those hands. They feel as good as they had looked and Adam is falling over the edge, hardly able to believe he's hard again let alone having another orgasm so close to the first one. He shudders in Tommy's arms, coming hard and fast, gasping into the kiss as he falls apart. They are both breathing hard by the time they are done and Adam reluctantly pulls away to get a bit of cloth to clean them both with. 

 

"I can honestly say I haven't had that kind of fun in a while," Tommy says lightly.   
"We could do it again, some time, if you want to join up for a while," Adam suggests.

 

The world is lonely this day and age and Adam hungers for company and company like Tommy wouldn't be a burden. Those hands, that face, the way he feels. To have that every day, to be able to have something that is his and his only, something good in this harsh world. 

 

"Yeah, okay, for a while," Tommy nods, smile soft and Adam thinks maybe he isn't the only one who is lonely, looking to have more in his life. 

 

Adam pulls him in for a kiss again. The world isn't perfect, nothing has been all right since the war, since the apocalypse, but there are little things, like having someone to care for, that can make the world so much better and Adam thinks maybe he has finally found someone to make his days just that little bit brighter. 

 

The End.


End file.
